


Цвет воспоминаний

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лекарство не лишает Чарльза памяти - только его способностей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цвет воспоминаний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Colour of Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884519) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88). 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

Лекарство имеет цвет ее глаз, когда она в своем естественном виде. И цвет глаз Хэнка тоже, но Чарльз вспоминает именно о Рейвен, когда смотрит на лекарство, переливающееся в прозрачных стенках шприца, обещая положить конец голосам в его голове, которые никогда не принадлежат ни ей, ни Эрику. Голосам, которые стенают и кричат - от ярости, боли и страха.  
  
Благодаря лекарству, он снова обретает способность ходить, но все так же остается пленником в собственном доме, где только Хэнк и бутылка виски составляют ему компанию. Он пьет, чтобы забыть выражение глаз Эрика, когда тот ушел, и то, как волосы Рейвен мазнули его по лицу, когда она склонилась над ним, чтобы проститься. Потому что лекарство не лишает его памяти - только способностей.  
  
Ее фотография стоит у него на тумбочке возле кровати, где раньше находились три его героя: Дарвин, Эйнштейн и Хеди Ламарр. Их вид всегда придавал ему решительности, дарил надежду. Когда появилась Рейвен, он убрал их все в ящик, словно ему достаточно было иметь кого-то, нуждающегося в его защите и заботе, чтобы поверить в самого себя.  
  
Теперь он не знал бы, как смотреть своим героям в глаза; он избегает даже зеркал: собственный взгляд обжигает.  
  
На фотографии Рейвен выглядит обычным человеком - такой, какой была рядом с ним, пока Эрик не увел ее и не изменил. Вернул ей саму себя - насмешливо вставляет его предательское сознание, и взгляд Чарльза мечется между фотографией и отливающим золотом шприцем.  
  
Он обматывает руку жгутом и пытается нащупать вену. С каждым разом это становится сложнее, а действие лекарства - слабее. Но оно успокаивает его - лишь оно одно, - и пока его действие длится, он верит, что однажды всем его страданиям придет конец.  
  
Вначале он решил, что человек, утверждавший, будто пришел из будущего, лишь сон, галлюцинация. Человек, заявивший, что действия Рейвен решат их судьбу, что ее ДНК будет использована, чтобы стереть всех мутантов с лица земли. Но это не сон, от этого нельзя проснуться.  
  
Он потерял слишком много, чтобы будущее имело для него значение, но она - все еще имеет. Словно издалека он слышит собственный голос - голос ребенка, дающего обещание другому ребенку.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он дикому человеку из будущего. - Я сделаю это.  
  
  
 _~fin~_


End file.
